the_butler_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Plaistow
Rebecca, or Becca as she was known in the games, was a player in The Butler Games: Ride or Die. The Butler Games: Ride or Die Becca entered the game linked with her Ride or Die, Natalie. This was one of the less inconspicuous couplings, as the two wore matching outfits. In Round One, she was chosen to be team captain of the blue tribe and led them to an easy victory during the Battleflip tribal challenge. In Round Two, Becca received third nomination card during the Give-Wrapped nomination challenge. She was nominated against Rich, Ryan and Barnie, who were all members of the Power 6 Alliance. The Alliance voted to save their own and eliminated Becca from the competition with a total of 7 out of 11 votes. With Becca eliminated, Natalie recieved the 'Death by association' Ride Or Die punishment. Becca participated in the Know It All: Play or Pass battleback competition. She was one of the last jurors standing, but her last life was taken by player Katie, who was trying to get Josh back into the competition. Soon after, Becca won the Jurors Double Cross and took her revenge on Katie, nominating her for elimination. Becca only served on the jury for 3 rounds before exiting the game with Natalie before Round Six. She therefore did not participate in the Guardians Twist, but was represented in the final vote. In the final vote, Becca voted for Rachel to be crowned the winner of The Butler Games: Ride or Die. The Butler Games: Allstars Becca was set to play in The Butler Games: Allstars, but unfortunately had to drop out on the day due to health issues. Due to the late withdrawal from the games, Becca was still represented in the 'Legacy Twist' and her legacy was actually chosen in the very first round of the games. Becca's legacy was entitled 'The Gift' and caused the nomination challenge 'Give-Wrapped' to be played by all non-immune-non-nominated players. This was in homage to her elimination in The Butler Games: Ride Or Die following this challenge. Awards in season three, Becca was awarded the 'Maybe Next Time...' award for being the player considered to have been voted out of the competition too early. Competition History Voting History Trivia * The first player eliminated from The Butler Games: Ride or Die * The only female player to win the Double Cross in season three. * Alongside fellow season three alumna Katie, Becca holds the joint-record for the highest number of votes to eliminate in a single elimination ceremony, with seven votes to eliminate. * Becca, along with Natalie, cast her winners vote prior to the final. She ranked all players in order of winners preference, the finalist which was ranked higher gained her vote. Tom was on the top of both of these lists, with Ryan at the bottom. Rachel, the winner of this season, only ranked 5th on Becca's list, with Tom, Josh, Rich and Katie ranking above her. * Has never competed in a Head of House or Power of Veto Challenge. Category:Rebecca Plaistow Category:Season Three Players Category:Female Players